Alohomora
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Después de pasar un largo tiempo fuera del país, Draco decide regresar y se encuentra atrapado por la dulzura de la pequeña Greengras.
1. Chapter 1

Recién pisaba Inglaterra y su madre insistía en que debía ir a la fiesta de comienzo de año de los Greengrass, pero la verdad era que no quería ni siquiera anunciar que había llegado.

Un año entero en Francia le había ayudado. Mucha a decir verdad, cuando Potter dejó claro que él y su madre eran inocentes los soltaron, sin embargo las especulaciones no pararon él no soportaba los cuchicheos a cada paso que daba.

Por eso era un secreto su regreso… para muchos.

–Debes ir, Draco–. Insistió su madre–. Todos nuestros amigos estarán ahí.

– ¿Amigos?- la miró con ironía–. ¿Los mismos que vendieron información al ministerio para que mi padre cayera? ¡¿Los mismo que con tal de lavar su nombre nos hundieron?-Narcisa tembló.

–Sé que te hará bien verte con tus compañeros…– le habló suave–. Theodore no paró de preguntarme de ti todo este tiempo… al igual que Zabini–. Draco suspiró.

–Yo… los llamaré luego.

–Draco…– suspiró–. No quiero ir sola…

–Madre…– era difícil negarle cuando ponía esa cara, la misma con la que miraba a su padre para que no acudiera a las reuniones de su Lord, y que Lucius debía ignorar por la seguridad de su familia–… Lo pensaré–. Prometió él y la mujer sonrió dándose por victoriosa.

o.o.o.

Miraba alrededor con desprecio, caras hipócritas que lo miraban sorprendidos y murmuraban entre sí.

Su madre parecía nerviosa y trataba de distraerlo con charla y presentándole personas que le importaban un comino.

Quería salir de ahí, largarse si era posible de es mansión decorada con luces y mesas de colores claros.

–Iré a tomar aire–. Murmuró interrumpiendo la conversación de su madre y un hombre canoso, alto y bien visto.

–Draco…– su madre lo miró suplicante.

–Sólo a tomar aire…– la tranquilizó besándole la frente, Narcisa sonrió con suavidad, comprendiendo el estrés que recaía sombre los hombros de su hijo.

Draco caminó hacia las puertas de vidrios polarizadas que daban hacia el jardín y caminó hacia ella dispuesto a salir de esa atmosfera asfixiante.

Suspiró con alivio cuando sus pulmones se llenaron con el olor del pasto húmedo. El porche de la casas estaba cubierto con una alta carpa de color blanco y bajo estas habían un par de amplias bancas de jardín en las que se sentó acomodando una de sus piernas sobre la otra con elegancia.

De su bolsillo sacó un tabaco que dirigió a sus finos labios y lo encendió con la varita. Tomó un calado del cigarrillo sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse placenteramente, luego abrió su boca en un diminuto circulo y dejó salir el humo con suavidad.

–No deberías estar aquí…– una voz suave y agradable le sorprendió a sus espaldas. Draco giró buscando su interruptor.

–Greengrass…– miró a la menor de aquella quisquillosa dinastía soltar una reja de la que salió disparada una pequeña mota de pelo blanco que luego notó era un cachorro siberiano.

–Ven aquí, Nikkie–. Murmuró acariciándole el majestuoso pelaje. Ambos se encontraban en el porche del jardín. Había empezado a nevar y la temperatura descendía poco a poco.

La cachorra ladraba mientras intentaba morder los copos de nieve que caían, Astoria rió sentándose junto a Draco al tiempo que se envolvía con sus brazos, tenía un traje púrpura con un generoso escote en la espalda y hombros descubiertos, no muy apropiado con el clima del exterior.

–Sólo a ti se te curre salir así–. Miró hacia otro lado. Ella miró al cachorro.

–Nadie recordaba que a Nikkie le encanta cuando está nevando–. Sonrió–. Tenía que venir yo ¿no crees?

Draco rió con sarcasmo y se llevó el tabaco a la boca.

–Si tú lo dices–. Aspiró de nuevo y dejó soltar después–

–Eso es un vicio que te llevará a la tumba–. Se cruzó de brazos y él exhaló con sensualidad para sonreírle más tarde.

–No me importa.

Estuvo un rato más hasta que los dientes de la joven empezaron a castañear y sus labios palidecieron un tanto.

–Ten…

Astoria miró al muchacho que le ofrecía su chaleco con desinterés y se sorprendió pero no demoró en tomarlo. Cuando lo puso sobre sus hombros, la calidez la absorbió de inmediato.

– ¿Tiene un hechizo climatizador?- Draco asintió–. Gracias.

–No lo agradezcas, de haber muerto congelada me habrían enviado a mí directo al Wizengamont.

Astoria lo miró unos segundos y suspiró.

–A lo mejor tienes razón…

– ¿De veras?- bufó.

–Hay algo… que debo decirte, Malfoy–. Draco la miró confuso.

La chica tenía cara de estar avergonzada. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle?

– ¿Qué es?

Lo miró.

–No sé si lo sepas… trabajo para una revista anexa a _El Profeta_, cuando la guerra terminó, me interesé mucho por tu caso… bueno, después de todo, te veía todo el tiempo, en la sala común… en la mesa de comedor…

–Sí… ¿y?- el chico parecía tenso.

–Tu caso se volvió mi trabajo… investigué y traté de deducir todas las razones por las cuales, tú te uniste al señor tenebroso… mi hermana solía decir que no te consideraba un asesino. Que podías ser orgulloso y bastante pretencioso, pero que nunca creyó que te unirías a los _Mortífagos._

–Tu hermana… no sabe nada–. Draco recordó que salió con ella durante un tiempo. Astoria sonrió.

–Sabe más de lo que te gustaría, Draco…– él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que sabes algo? ¿Crees que conoces como y porqué sucedieron las cosas?- se levantó de la banca–. No me conoces, Greengrass…. Y no quieres conocerme.

– ¿Quién dice que no?- murmuró ella mirándolo antes de que se marchara, Draco se detuvo–. ¿Quién dice que no te conozco ni quiero conocerte?

También ella se levantó y el giró para mirarla.

– ¿Qué es lo que _piensas_ que sabes?

–Sé que no la tomaste por tu voluntad…– ella sonrió–, sé que Voldemort te obligó amenazándote con destruir tu familia… y sé que eso mismo hizo con varios más…

Draco frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella con sigilo, otra persona se habría asustado.

–De donde sacaste todo eso…

–Ya te lo dije… has sido mi trabajo durante todo este tiempo…

Draco rió con ironía–. Quién lo diría… alguien que se interesa en mí y no en la heroica historia del niño–que–pudo–no–sobrevivir.

Ella rió y se alzó de hombros–. Eso ya es _cliché_.

–Deberíamos entrar–. Draco la miró con curiosidad–. Tus padres pensarán que te he hecho algo…

–Ni lo habrán notado…– murmuró mirando a Nikkie–. Pues parece que él estará bien…– abrió la reja que daba a un cuarto cálido con un enorme almohadón de plumas para perro–. Le dejaré abierto…

Ambos entraron y de inmediato la bulla de la reunión les retumbó en los oídos, ambos se fastidiaron.

–Quieres dar una vuelta por la mansión… al menos no soportaremos este ruido tan grotesco.

Draco asintió dejándose guiar por el rellano detrás de las escaleras donde el ruido no llegaba.

– ¿Y tú qué hiciste todo este tiempo en Francia?

–Nada en realidad… sólo multiplicar un poco más (como si fuera necesario) el oro de los Malfoy.

Ella asintió con la boca torcida en un gesto gracioso. Chasqueó la lengua.

–Me lo temía… yo hice algo parecido–. Rió y Draco se preguntó porqué, no estaba bromeando.

Astoria sonrió y se quitó el chaleco que muy amablemente Draco le había prestado–. Ya no hace frío.

–Mj…– masculló tirándolo al suelo. De pronto, sus ojos viajaban por la suave espalda de la chica y ese caminito en su columna vertebral. _ Ese delicioso _caminito que de pronto le daban ganas de_ tocarlo, _y _besarlo…_

Astoria caminó hacia una puerta amplia debajo de las enormes y majestuosas escaleras, que daba paso a un cuarto decente parecido al que tenía en Hogwarts, pero mucho más sencillo y la cama no parecía de un dosel tan fino.

– ¿Esta es tu habitación?- preguntó con burla impregnada en su voz, ella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

–De una casa tan grande... ¿crees que dormiría bajo las escaleras?- tomó un pequeño paquete que estaba debajo de la cama–. Suelo esconderme y esconder cosas aquí… nadie entra nunca.

Abrió el paquete y sacó una botella del original Whisky de Fuego y la meneó como su fuera un premio.

–No creí que fueras de las que toma…

– ¿Bromeas?- abrió la tapa y le dio un trago–. Si no tomas con padres como los míos atacándote siempre, te mueres.

–Eso es un hábito que te llevará a la tumba–. La chica rió pasándole la botella, Draco también le dio un trago sentándose a su lado, sobre la cama.

–Si mi padre me viera ahora mismo…– ella se quedó pensativa–. Me mataría… te mataría… se desataría una guerra…

–Oh…. No de nuevo…– se recostó en la cama cruzándose un brazo por encima de los ojos.

Astoria lo observó unos segundos e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a los rubios mechones de cabello.

–Eres lindo, Malfoy…– susurró con una amable sonrisa.

Draco despejó su cara y la miró como si estuviera loca.

–Creo que ya tienes suficiente Whiskey por hoy…– le dijo quitándole la botella. Astoria se rió.

–Dámela…– le pidió extendiendo su brazo.

–Ven a buscarla–. Murmuró con malicia.

–No estoy para juegos, Malfoy–. Le dijo acercándose aún con la mano extendida.

–Yo tampoco, Greengrass–. Le miró con gesto de fingida seriedad.

–Te lo estoy pidiendo a las buenas–. Le advirtió ella.

– ¿Qué me vas a hacer?–. Murmuró sarcástico y la chica se abalanzó a él tirándolo de la cama al suelo, Draco logró apartar la botella para que no la alcanzara, Astoria gruñía tratando de quitársela, pero el rubio era más fuerte y no le fue difícil dejarla bajo suyo con las manos sujetas.

La chica lo miraba con diversión, tenía la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, y Draco no estaba mucho mejor.

–Eres un pequeño monstruo–. Murmuró Draco y de pronto se quedó prendado en sus ojos verdes cristalinos.

–No eres un ángel, si de halagos hablamos…

– ¿Quién dice que sea un halago?

– ¿Quién dice no?- Astoria sonrió y Draco no tuvo qué decir.

Entonces ambos notaron en lo cerca que estaban, en como brillaba la luz en sus ojos y el exquisito perfume que bañaba sus cuerpos, Draco se pegó un poco a ella, sintiendo su cuerpo amoldarse al suyo, Astoria contuvo el aliento.

–Tienes una sonrisa agradable, chiquilla–. Le confesó hundiendo su nariz en el cabello miel acaramelada de la joven, ella sonrió.

–No soy una chiquilla.

–Sí, lo eres…– le besó el hueco detrás de su oreja, un escalofrío recorrió ambos cuerpos.

–Sólo… me llevas dos años…– murmuró subiendo una mano por la espalda del chico, él gruñó enterrando sus labios en el cuello de ella y pegando sus cuerpos aún más, si aquello era posible.

–Lo suficientemente pequeña…como para lastimarte y quebrarte en mil pedazos.

La joven volteó con delicadeza su rostro besándole la mejilla, él a miró con los ojos más negros, y el alma menos mala.

–Bésame–. Le pidió ella acariciando con sus manos la espalda ancha y masculina, sobrepasando por sus hombros y llegando a sus brazos.

El rubio no demoró en accionar.

Hundió sus labios en los de ella y el hormigueo en sus vientres explotó de manera alarmante, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y él alcanzó el escote en su espalda, acariciándolo con vehemencia y ternura.

El gemido que Astoria resonó sobre sus labios le hizo perder la razón, la miró y le besó cada pedazo de piel expuesto, hasta llegar al camino entre sus senos, cubiertos por aquel provocador vestido.

–Baja un poco más–. Suplicó ella y él lo hizo hasta legar cerca de su ombligo, ella se retorció y él notó que aquella era la parte más sensible de la chica.

La puerta sonó y ambos voltearon alarmados.

– ¡Escóndete!- murmuró la muchacha acomodándose el cabello y el brillo corrido de sus labios.

– ¿Dónde?- murmuró tapándose el bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna, ella casi rió.

– ¡En el armario de allí!- susurró señalándole uno que le daba la espalda a la puerta. El rubio no tardó en entrar.

Astoria terminó de acomodarse el cabello y alisar el vestido, se miró en el espejo de la pared de al lado y terminó de arreglarse el labial. Entonces abrió la puerta fingiendo una sonrisa.

_Había dejado la botella de whiskey detrás de la puerta. Mierda._

–Astoria…– masculló su padre entrando a la habitación con mirada sospechosa. Aprovechó para ocultarla con una almohada–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Todos te están esperando!

–Padre–. La chica lo miró desafiando–. No soy una chiquilla– vaya, había dicho eso dos veces aquella noche–. Y si no me siento cómoda en un lugar, tengo todo el derecho de marcharme…

El viejo la miró con rabia.

–Que no se te ocurra acercarte a Malfoy…– masculló–. Te vi salir tras él. Estoy harto de tu maldito interés por ese muchacho.

–Y si me acerco ¿qué padre? ¿Me golpearás? ¡¿Va a atreverte a volver a hacerlo?- el hombre había levantado su mano y se contuvo–. Esta vez, juro que le diré a los _Aurores_ Padre.

El hombre contuvo la rabia y se giró acomodándose la corbata y mirándose al mismo espejo que la chica mientras se acomodaba hacia atrás el cabello.

–No te lo advertiré de nuevo, Astoria. Mantente al margen de esa familia.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y no le respondió nada.

Cuando el mayor de los Greengrass cerró de nuevo la puerta, la chica se sentó en la cama y dio un suspiro.

– ¿Tu padre te ha golpeado?- Draco salió con mirada seria del armario.

Ella lo miró: – No… bueno, sí… solo una vez…

– ¿Sólo una vez?- ironizó–. ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

–Decía que estaba obsesionada con el asunto de tu familia. Saqué varios artículos en los que trataba de aminorar el peso de tu apellido–. El chico se sentó a su lado–. Y a él nunca le gustó. Trataba de evitar lo más que podía que yo siguiera publicando artículos sobre tu familia.

– ¿Entonces, por eso te golpeo?

–En el brazo, sí… fue horrible–. Los ojos se le cristalizaron–. Jamás me había golpeado. Creo que dolió más eso que el mismo golpe.

– ¿Pensabas acusarlo con los _Aurores_?

–No–. Negó con la cabeza–. Jamás acusaría a mi padre… pero mi mamá se puso histérica. Su matrimonio casi se acaba por eso.

Draco la miró sin saber que decir en aquel momento.

–Debería irme…– le comentó levantándose. La chica asintió.

–Supongo que… nos vemos–. Le sonrió.

Draco se detuvo a mirarla antes de salir por la puerta y se devolvió.

–Podríamos salir a almorzar esta semana.

Astoria sonrió.

–Seguro que sí.

Draco la atrajo poniendo una mano en la baja espalda de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Draco apretó su boca y aplastó su nariz contra su mejilla.

–Nos vemos–. Prometió mirándola con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

.O.O.

Astoria caminaba por una calle de parecida al Callejón Diagon, también mágica.

Hacía mucho que no salía sólo por gusto. De hecho, hacía mucho que _no_ salía.

Siempre encerrada en esa maldita mansión, con su padre de vigilante. Ni su hermana la visitaba tanto como lo hacía antes de casarse. Ahora tenía un sobrino precioso que visitaba cada vez que podía, y era algo que la hacía sentir un poco mal.

No había salido con un chico serio desde que terminó con su novio de Hogwarts. Después de todo, él tenía razón. Ocupaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo y averiguando acerca de Malfoy, pero ella no estaba dispuesta, no al menos en aquel entonces, de dejar ese _pasatiempo _–como lo solía llamar– por nadie.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no lo amaba. E inevitablemente no se sintió lo suficientemente egoísta como par mantener una relación por simples costumbres. No cuando ninguno se sentía cómodo ya.

El frío empezó a calarle los huesos mientras caminaba, y sus pies ya estaban pidiendo calor, así que optó por entrar a un café cercano que tenía aspecto de ser una sucursal de Francia.

Al entrar, soltó un suspiro de alivio quitándose la gabardina y poniéndola en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Era un lugar agradable. Las mesas de café se encontraban justo al lado de las ventanas, no se detuvo a ver las personas pues parecía que el cappuccino empezaba a acabarse.

La joven que la atendió tenía una sonrisa agradable y la atendió de inmediato, tal vez se debía a sus labios aún pálidos de frío.

Lo recibió sonriente y le pagó dejándola quedarse con el cambio y giró en busca de una mesa cuando sintió que la llamaban. Alzó su rostro y sonrió.

–Draco Malfoy…– murmuró acercándose a la mesa del rubio–. Vaya… nos volvemos a ver.

Él se alzó de hombros con un gesto de autosuficiencia.

– ¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre cumplo lo que digo.

La chica sonrió dándole un sorbo a su bebida calienta, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse poco a poco.

– ¿Vas a sentarte?- le preguntó Draco asiéndose a un lado para darle espacio a su lado, ella levantó una ceja.

– ¿Estás invitándome?

–Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que cambie de idea.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa que le produjo unas ganas inmensas de chocarla contra su cuerpo y comerle la maldita y provocativa boca.

Astoria se sentó a su lado y dejó su cappuccino en la mesa poniendo sus manos entra las piernas para darles más calor, Draco notó como su labio inferior tiritaba u poco e inconscientemente llevó su pulgar a este. Ella lo miró sintiendo la calidez de su dedo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron tanto que creyó tener fiebre.

Draco tenía la mirada fija en ella, en sus labios, en su nariz pequeña y respingada y en las pecas que lo decoraban, sus benditos ojos azules era un imán a los suyos y lo hicieron acercarse más a ella.

–Creo que no es el mejor lugar para…– la respiración de la chica estaba entrecortada, la cercanía de sus labios estaba dejándola sin aire, sin embargó él no la dejó terminar y pegó sus labios a los de ella.

Y Merlín santo. Era exquisito, era adorable.

Sus labios sabían a cielo, la piel de la nuca se le erizó y ella cerró los ojos de golpe sintiendo su estómago siendo presa de sensaciones maravillosas.

Y él siguió besándola, y el sabor de sus besos. Él sonido de sus besos, la fragancia de su cuerpo.

El calor… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo saboreando el sabor frutal de su humectante pero sabía que esta vez quería llegar más lejos. Sabía que quería saber en que terminaba se escote en su espalda ahora cubierto ropa de algodón, y quería sentir si hundirse en ella también sería como ese beso.

–Vámonos de aquí–. Le ordenó, le suplico… ambos lo querían, él podía sentir los escalofríos del cuerpo de la chica, sabía que también lo quería.

Ella lo miró y sintió miedo

Y esperanza… Y algo que no supo cómo explicar. Entonces sólo asintió y se dejó llevar por la mano del chico que la sostenía con firmeza al salir del lugar.

Y desaparecieron.

…

No supo cuando o en que momento entraron en el apartamento, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie sobre este, Draco la atrapó de la cintura besándola con delicadeza y pasión y ella sintió que sus rodillas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla y él lo notó cuando la sintió temblar, así que bajó sus manos a las piernas de la chica y la levantó llevándola hasta el mueble más cercano.

La recostó desabotonando su blusa con desesperación y ella le quitó su bufanda y alcanzó a desabotonar los primeros botones, él la miró con los ojos negros y la respiración agitada.

Y luego se profundizó en su pecho y ella cerró los ojos complacida acariciándole el cabello. Draco sonrió sintiendo su corazón acelerado y con facilidad la levantó de nuevo llevándola hasta su habitación. No era un departamento muy grande, así que no fue difícil llegar a esta.

La chica cayó sobre la cama y él se acomodó sobre ella con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios, ella rió divertida y dejó que él terminara de quitarle su ropa.

Jamás había notado los hermosos abdominales del joven y él sonrió cuando la sorprendió mirándolos fijamente y le besó los labios saboreándolos profundamente, ella pasó una mano por su espalda acariciándolo con suavidad provocándole un maravilloso estremecimiento.

–Astoria…– murmuró quitándose la única prenda que le quedaba a la chica. Descendió hacia su ombligo y lo besó formando un camino con su húmeda lengua hasta su intimidad, ella soltó un gemido.

Draco continuó besándola y ella estremeciéndose, los besos aumentaba y sus cuerpos empezaban a arder en ansiedad.

–Bésame…– susurró Astoria abriendo los ojos para mirarlo y él ascendió lento hasta llegar a su rostro y rozó la nariz de la joven con sus labios torturándola mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas–. Draco…– murmuró mirándolo suplicante y él terminó con la tortura hundiéndose en sus labios y dentro de ella.

Él gruñó por lo bajo contrayéndose y cerrando sus ojos y acariciándole los hombros a su cómplice.

–Mírame…– le pidió Astoria con voz delicada, levantando sus piernas para abrazarlo con todo el cuerpo. Sus manos se apoderaron del rubio cabello del chico, acariciándole la nuca.

Draco la miró moviéndose dentro de ella y Astoria jadeó sin apartar su vista de los ojos de él, sus frentes estaban unidas y sus ojos nublados de placer, sin embargo, ambos cerraron sus ojos después de unos segundos pues fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos mientras esas sensaciones envolvían sus cuerpos.

Astoria gemía seguidamente sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido y Draco besaba su cuello tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.

–Merlín…– gruñó mordiéndola un poco–. Nunca…–susurró sin aliento–…Nunca…

–Nunca…– lo comprendió mirándolo con ojos nublados–… nunca había…

Sabían a lo que ambos se referían…

Porque jamás el sexo fue tan placentero, complementario. Nunca había sido así, y no sabían qué lo hacía diferente.

Los movimientos fueron aumentando y sus gemidos dominaban la atmosfera.

–D–Draco…– la chica se arqueó y él supo que estaba a punto de terminar, besó sus pezones acariciándolos con sus labios húmedos, ella gimió más fuerte y él los mordió con suavidad llevándola al clímax.

Dos embestidas más y él la siguió cayendo a un lado de ella. Astoria se cubrió del frío con una manta y él la miró con curiosidad.

-Eso… eso fue…

No había palabras, no encontró definición alguna. Jamás una mujer había logrado hacerlo sentir eso que sintió con ella. _Lo que fuera que huera sido._

–Diferente…– terminó ella mirando hacia un lado. Aún era temprano, por lo que Draco vio con facilidad como las mejillas de hecha se habían ruborizado. Astoria se giró hacia él sintiendo su pesada mirada.

–Déjame… déjame hacer algo– Draco deslizó su rostro con lentitud hacia el de ella, y se detuvo justo dos centímetros antes de tocar sus labios y la miró confundido, ansioso y derrotado.

Entonces la besó. Y el alma y eso que burbujeaba en su pecho se le fue en el beso. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella con suavidad movió sus labios al compás de los suyos. Y fue hermoso.

Astoria grabó ese beso en lo más profundo de su vientre, de su corazón, de sus ganas de seguirlo besando.

Y supo lo que pasaba. No necesitaba que nadie más le dijera. Apretó entre sus manos la sábana suave que la cubría sintiendo tres vuelcos seguidos en su estómago y él le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar y el mundo le cayó encima.

…

Despertó y se fijó en el tono naranja del cielo en la ventana de la pared lateral, y luego posó sus ojos en la mano blanca y grande que agarraba la suya. Sonrió.

No recordaba mucho después de que se abrazaron, con él tomándola de la cintura desde su espalda la estrechó a su pecho y tomó su mano acariciándola con su pulgar.

El silencio fue maravilloso, sólo sus respiraciones y las cortas caricias, los pequeños besos que el posó en su nuca y luego… luego suponía que ambos habían sucumbido al sueño.

Miró su reloj de mano con tranquilidad, sabía que ya debería estar en casa, que su padre la reprendería por haber tomado más tiempo del permitido.

En silencio y con cuidado se levantó apartando de su cuerpo las sábanas afelpadas y con suma delicadeza des entrelazó su mano de la del rubio.

Poco a poco recogió su ropa y fue poniéndolas sin ningún afán, no quería igualmente llegar aún a la mansión y de ser por ella, se quedaría observando el cuerpo pintado por dioses del rubio, aún descansaba tranquilo boca abajo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada que ella había ocupado.

Astoria sonrió al verlo y se sentó a su lado recorriendo su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, él se removió girándose sobre sí mismo y después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos molesto con la poca luz que quedaba del día, pues aún así le impedía ver.

– ¿Greengrass?- Murmuró con voz ronca y gesto confundido. Frotó sus ojos para verla mejor–. ¿Qué haces vestida?

La chica rió ante su pregunta–. Sólo quería decirte que ya me voy.

El joven se incorporó en la cama, con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Cómo que ya te vas?

–Me he quedado dormida… sino llego mi padre me echará una buena bronca. Y no podré verte en _mucho_ tiempo–. Murmuró alargando la palabra.

Draco suspiró y asintió levantándose también de la cama. Astoria tomó su pequeña carterita y la cruzo en su pecho y luego sacudió su cabello largo y dorado.

Antes de que la chica se marchara, él le dio un pequeño papelito con un número telefónica, sorprendida lo miró con una ceja alzada. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles…– murmuró–. Todos tenían uno, con la excusa de que las lechuzas están _pasadas de moda._ Y un Malfoy nunca está pasado de moda.

Astoria sonrió y sacó un memo y un lapicero de su bolso y con rapidez anotó otro número.

–Este es mi móvil–. Le dijo señalando el primer número–. En tu vida podrás llamar a casa, papá contestaría y te convertirías en hombre muerto. Pero lo escribí de todas formas.

Draco miró el papelito con una sonrisa y pensó que hasta sus números eran adorables.

–Entonces… supongo que nos veremos pronto.

–Sí… supongo–. La joven le dedico una sonrisa y tomó el picaporte–. A la misma hora…

–En el café…

–Mañana–. Finalizó y sus ojos brillaron de ansiedad.

O.O.O.

¿Qué tal les parece? Bueno, se me ocurrió hacía algunos meses, por cierto estoy trabajando en un nuevo Dramione ¡Pero esperen! Aún lo tengo en un viejo cuaderno y no sé cuando voy a empezar a montarlo. Todavía también tengo otro one–shot pendiente.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y si les gusta dejen un comentario porque me fascina contactar con los lectores.

Como siempre, pueden seguirme a mi twitter que es: GlorMalfoy_

Un beso con cariño y una sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

Los días habían pasado convirtiéndose en semanas. Draco solía llamarla una o dos veces al día, cuando no estaban juntos en una cafetería o en el apartamento del rubio, y el resto del tiempo los mensajes de texto iban y venían en sus teléfonos.

Aquel día no fue la excepción, no importaba que fuesen las dos de la mañana. La rubia se levantó por la vibración de su buró. Se giró y miró con una suave sonrisa la pantalla iluminada que dictaba _Draco Malfoy. _Respondió.

–¿Sabes que hora es?- preguntó con una sonrisa–. ¿No puedes dormir?

–¿Qué comes que adivinas?- ella volvió a reír.

–Son las dos de la mañana… Normalmente a esta hora estás en tu quinto sueño.

–¿Cómo sabes? Jamás te quedas a dormir…

–¿Es un reproche–. Draco gruñó un poco y ella suspiró–. Sabes que no puedo… de verdad que quisiera pero…

–Lo sé, lo sé…– murmuró Draco apesadumbrado–. Lo siento.

–No importa–. Ella sonrió–. ¿Me tienes en altavoz?- preguntó después, fijándose por fin en lo lejana que sonaba la voz del chico cuando hablaba.

–Si crees que me voy a acercar este aparato a la oreja estás bien loca. No sé si exloté en algún momento–. la joven dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

–No creo que los muggles inventen algo de uso común para que les exploté un día en la cara.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron un rato en silencio con los ojos cerrados, sólo escuchando sus respiración, Draco se había acercado un poco al teléfono imaginando sintiendo que el aire que salía de la nariz de la chica le golpeaba en el rostro.

–¡OH!- escuchó de pronto a la chica exclamar, abrió los ojos–. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… podría… podría decirle a mi padre que pasaré el fin de semana con Daphne… ¿Hoy es jueves, no?- el chico hizo un sonido de afirmación con la nariz–. Le diré que iré a ayudarla… ya sabes… ahora que tiene al bebé… ¡A lo mejor hasta paso un rato por ahí!

–Astoria… no quiero que te metas en un problema para que puedas venir… además, ¿crees que tu padre se lo crea?

–Le agradas a mi hermana… seguro que me cubre–. Le aseguró y Draco pensó que parecía una chiquilla ideando un plan macabro.

–Pues entonces eso será genial…– Draco cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos. Astoria sonrió asintiendo como si él pudiera verla, pero estaba seguro de que podía sentirla.

–Entonces… nos veremos mañana, pasaré un rato antes a casa de Daphne. Después de todo, ya hace un rato que no veo a mi sobrino.

–No tardes demasiado.

–No seas egoísta. No eres el único hombre de mi vida–. Ella rió–. Ése bebé es maravilloso.

–_Yo_ soy maravilloso.

–No discutiré eso. Pero ahora tengo mucho sueño–. Bostezó.

–Vaya… eso es irónico, porque tu voz es como un somnífero–. Draco rió cuando ella gimió enojada–. No era una ofensa. Es realmente encantadora.

O.O.O.

Cuando Astoria llegó al día siguiente a la casa de su hermana, se encontró con la sonrisa autosuficiente, los ojos grises y el cabello rubio de Draco.

–¿Qué haces aquí?- deja caer el bolso con la ropa, totalmente sorprendida y Draco se levanta.

–No pareces muy feliz de verme–. Balbucea con reproche cruzándose de brazos, ella niega rápido con la cabeza.

–No… es sólo… ¡No creí que se te ocurriría venir! Es decir…– ella camina muy rápido hacia él y le abraza por el cuello sonriendo. Draco formó también una sonrisa casi imperceptible–. Te extrañé, Malfoy.

–¿Quién diría que…– pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica–…yo también te extrañé?

–Eres un tonto–. Murmuró besándole la barbilla, pero el joven no se conformaría con eso y le robó un beso de los labios alzándola un poco del suelo, ella apretó con sus manos el cabello rubio del joven.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas llamó la atención de ambos unos segundos después. Una joven mujer cargaba un pequeño bulto en brazos mientras un brazo diminuto salía de este tratando de tocarle la cara.

– ¡John!- exclamó Astoria acercándose a ambos. Daphne dejó que sujetara al niño y de inmediato lo abrazó dándole besitos en sus suaves mejillas. El pequeño rió–. Estás muy guapo ¿verdad que sí? ¿sí?- balbuceó haciéndole gestos y mimos mientras caminaba al comedor para saludar al marido de su hermana.

–Malfoy–. Saludó Daphne sentándose en el mueble frente a la chimenea.

–¿Cómo estás, Greengrass?

Ella se cruzó de piernas–. La vida me ha tratado muy bien. Ya viste lo saludable que es mi hijo y la nobleza de mi marido.

Draco asintió recostándose en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Escucha. Astoria a veces puede llegar a ser muy crédula y ciega–. Empezó con un tono de voz que advertía algo–. No quiero que la lastimen de nuevo. Así que piensa bien que es lo que quieres con ella antes de que se enamore. Si es que no lo está ya.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido–. ¿De nuevo…?

–Te lo he advertido, Malfoy–. Y con esto último giró para mirar hacia donde estaban los demás y en voz más alta exclamó–.¡Astoria no le des chocolate! ¡Acabo de limpiarle el pañal!

–¡Oh, vamos! Si se hace lo limpiaré yo.

Draco caminó aún pensativo hasta donde estaban los demás reunidos y se sentó junto a la rubia que miraba con atención al pequeño mientras éste sujetaba con sus pequeñas y regordetas manitos el pequeño pedazo de chocolate.

O.O.O.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento del rubio no perdieron tiempo en palabras que quedarían en el aire, ambos reclamaron sus labios con necesidad y él la levantó por las piernas roncando con placer cuando ella empezó a besarle el cuello.

–Desnúdame rápido–. Susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos con los ojos negros y la boca roja, y se veía tan hermosa, tan sensual, tan tierna, que era imposible no ceder ante su encanto.

Draco se apresuró a conducirlos a su habitación y la tumbó sobre la cama con suavidad cuidando en no lastimarla. Ella gimió cuando Draco le arrancó la blusa y se sumergió en su piel besándole las costillas, sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo del corazón de ella.

Y continuó bajando, lamiendo el pequeño lunar que tenía en el vientre y bajó su pantalón llevando con él la ropa interior, deslizando sus manos por las hermosas piernas de la chica y luego besándolas en cada porción de piel posible.

–Draco–. Exclamó la chica jadeando cuando el se profundizó en sus piernas besándola suave y pausado, erizándole el bello del cuerpo.

Giró su cabeza mirando lejos con los ojos en blancos y apretando las sábanas con sus manos. Su cuerpo sufría espasmos constantes y Draco apretaba más sus piernas provocándola aullar un poco.

–Dios mío…– gimió Astoria apretando sus piernas y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la resbalosa lengua del chico–.¡Por favor! –suplicaba–. ¡Entra, no puedo… más!

Draco se apartó para impedir que ella acabara antes de estar dentro su cuerpo. Astoria lo miraba con suplica y la respiración agitada.

Draco se quitó el resto de ropa y ella se levantó abrazándolo sintiendo una presión punzante y caliente sobre su vientre. Lo miró aún agitada y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, las palabras sobraban, las miradas devoraban y la atmosfera contenía un sentimiento de anhelo y ternura que los embargaba por dentro.

Draco la abrazó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, ella gimió recostando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, sintiéndolo aún en su vientre. Él la recostó sobre la cama y se separó para mirarla a los ojos mientras entraba en ella. Astoria jadeó y sus uñas acariciaron la espalda ancha y desnuda del joven.

–Astoria…– su voz ronca la erizó y se arqueó sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Draco…– lo imitó y él pudo sentir la deliciosa presión de sus paredes. Pronto empezó a moverse dentro de ella, con suavidad, con lentitud.

Los gemidos de la chica lo excitaban tanto que sentía que explotaría.

–Más rápido…– susurró ella apretándolo con sus piernas y moviendo también sus caderas. Sus cuerpos se unían y alejaban al ritmo de sus respiraciones hasta un punto en que se quedaron sin aire y los movimientos aumentaban y disminuían sin control.

Entonces el sintió como ella se arqueaba y se contraía alcanzando el magnífico clímax, al que la siguió dos segundos después.

La abrazó exhausto y los cubrió del frío con una manta. Ella lo miró aún colorada y con algo de vergüenza, jamás había sentido tanto placer como el de esa noche.

…

Astoria despertó en la madrugada sintiendo movimientos a su lado, Draco se reacomodaba abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando su cuello con los labios besándola delicadamente. Ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa y acarició la mano que encerraba su estómago.

–¿Insomnio, de nuevo?

–No… ahora es diferente–. Murmuró él acomodándose sobre ella con una sonrisa–. No debo desaprovechar el tiempo este fin de semana ¿no?

Astoria sonrió acariciándole el rostro con dulzura y mirándole a los ojos susurró con voz suave: – Jamás había dormido tan bien en años…

Él besó su sien con dulzura y la miró a los ojos.

–Aún no cantes victoria, creo que no dormirás mucho más.

Ella alzó una ceja y él sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo.

…

El sueño la abandonó cuando la luz empezó a filtrarse de entre sus párpados. Sentía frío en la espalda y cuando abrió los ojos se cubrió con la gruesa sábana de plumas y justo cuando sintió el olor del rubio impregnado en estas, sonrió.

Estaba sola en la cama, pero estaba en _su _cama, la de _él._ Abrió los ojos y se giró estirando sus brazos. Sentía el olor del café preparándose desde el pasillo del apartamento. Se sentó y buscó algo para cubrirse del frío.

La camisa gris del joven estaría bien.

Caminó casi corriendo hacia la cocina pues el suelo estaba helado, Draco estaba dentro preparando con su varita el café y unas tostadas.

Ella se acercó con sigilo y lo abrazó metiendo sus manos dentro de la camisa negra de seda que llevaba como pijama. Draco rió y sujetó sus manos acariciándolas con los pulgares.

–¿Cómo has amanecido?- preguntó girándose para levantarla por la cintura y sentarla en el platón. Ella sonrió observándolo seguir con lo que parecía ser un omelette.

–Bien…– susurró–. ¿Hace mucho que te has levantado?

–No en realidad–. La miró unos segundos y luego siguió con lo que hacía. Astoria recostó su espalda a la fría pared y suspiró cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de aquel momento que sabía tal vez esperaría mucho para repetirse y que verdaderamente esperaba que nunca terminara.

Sin embargo, no supo con exactitud en que momento pero su cerebro se había desconectado y parecía flotar en una nebulosa, que fue interrumpida por la voz ronca de su compañero.

Abrió los ojos con la cabeza turbada y lo miró como si fuera el mismo Barón Sanguinario.

–¿Qué me decías?- le preguntó restregándose los ojos, él sonrió burlón.

–Que si tienes tanto sueño, mejor vuelve a dormirte–. Se aceró a ella y le acarició las piernas antes de volverla a bajar al suelo.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, acarició su cintura con los dedos y descendió su rostro besándola lentamente pasando sus labios por los de ella, rosándolos con su tibia lengua, ella se sostuvo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Draco sintiendo las piernas temblorosas.

Y Draco se olvidó de lo demás, la agarró con ambas manos de la cintura y los guió hacia la habitación donde la recostó sobre la cama y se posó sobre ella sonriéndole seductoramente, ella sonrió de regreso.

Draco hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, acariciándola con su nariz, sintiendo como sus bellos se erizaban con aquel roce magnífico.

–Ayer fue la mejor noche que he tenido…– susurró Astoria agarrándole el cabello y estrujándolo mientras él besaba su vientre desnudo después de haber sacado los botones de su camisa. Ella jadeó removiéndose extasiada.

Draco subió de nuevo hacia sus labios y los besó de nuevo.

–Me gustas más que el sexo en la mañana–. Le aseguró–. Y que la noche de ayer… y también fue la mejor para mí.

Astoria lo miró con los ojos brillantes y el corazón hinchado y casi, _casi_ se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero lo besó antes de que pudiesen caer en cuenta del estado de ánimo en el que se había transformado la muchacha y se besaron.

Las piernas de ambos se enroscaban resbalaban, abrazaban con fuerza sus manos se enloquecían y el oxígeno faltaba.

–¡Draco!- gimió ella sintiéndolo rozar sus centros y el gruñó apretándose contra su cuerpo, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y abrió la boca en un susurro–: No me tortures así…

Él sonrió con los labios temblorosos y bajó sus manos para quitarse su pantalón de pijama, pues era lo único que estorbaba para poder amarse.

Y aquella palabra resonó por la mente de la chica, aún más fuerte cuando él entró en ella.

_Amarse…_

Empezó a moverse lento y torturante, el aire frío se escapaba entre jadeo de sus labios. Draco encontró la manó de la chica y la apretó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, y ese gesto les llenó el alma, y el beso que ella con dificultad dejó sobre su mentón, y como se abrazó a él para seguir besándole mientras los movimientos de sus caderas aumentaban y los gemidos se hacían más fuertes.

–Mi amor…– susurró Astoria en un segundo mientras apoyaba sus labios en el oído de él y aplastaba su nariz contra la mejilla del chico, las palabras se le escaparon solas.

Draco abrió los ojos y sus movimientos se aceleraron mientras giraba su rostro para mirarla con anhelo y una ansiedad a esas dos palabras que le había dicho. Que jamás nadie le había dicho así… con una entrega como la de ella.

–Astoria…– susurró él con los ojos entrecerrados y luchando por mantenerlos abiertos cuando sintió como el cielo se les venía encima. Ella sonrió con ternura arqueando su pecho, juntándolos, haciéndolo sentir sus pezones erizados, provocándole un gruñido.

Entonces todo explotó y él cayó agotado sobre su pecho, con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado la frente adornada con diminutas gotas de sudor.

Giró su rostro para mirarla, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa y a Draco le pareció encantador.

…

Una delicada caricia recorría su espalda con delicadeza. Astoria abrió los ojos por segunda vez aquel día, en aquella cama. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida.

Espabiló cuando escuchó la ronca voz de Draco a sus espaldas y giró su cuerpo tapándose con la sábana.

Draco tenía una taza de café negro extendida, ella la tomó y le dio un sorbo con gusto saboreando y oliendo la exquisitez y lo maravilloso que se sentía en las mañanas.

El café se parecía mucho a _él_, igual de maravilloso en las mañanas.

–¿Cómo supiste que me gusta antes del desayuno?- preguntó curiosa. Él se alzó de hombros.

–No lo sabía. A mí también me gusta antes.

Ella le dio otro sorbo más, antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara.

–¿Esperas a alguien?- Draco negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

–Iré a ver quién es.

Ella asintió y siguió con su bebida caliente. Sin embargo, segundos después de que él se marchara, el grito de su padre casi provoca que derrame el café sobre la cama.

Confundida no pudo saber que era lo que decían, pero un par de minutos después Draco llegó con rostro serio y la miró.

–Tu padre sabe que estás aquí… ha ido a casa de tu hermana y al ver que no estabas supuso que lo habías engañado.

–_No puede ser_–. Susurró levantándose aún desnuda y se tapó con sus brazos por el frío.

–Ve al baño–. Le dijo él–. Apresúrate, le diré que irás en unos minutos.

–¡No quiero ir!- suplicó ella asustada, Draco se acercó y la tomó de los brazos mirándola fijamente.

–Iré contigo, y no permitiré que te ponga una mano encima, ¿me entiendes?

Ella asintió con los ojos pequeñitos y corrió hacia el baño.

…

Astoria salió de la habitación, duchada, cambiada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Las orejas le zumbaban de pensar en lo que pasaría. Draco la esperaba en el pasillo y con una sonrisa de apoyo tomó su mano, ella la apretó nerviosa. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la figura masculina del hombre apoyado en la ventana.

Su padre la miraba con el enojo embargando sus ojos.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste desobedecerme!- gritó haciéndola sobresaltar–. ¡Ése muerto de hambre no te conviene y no permitiré…!

–¡Cállate!- le gritó ella–. Él no es un muerto de hambre… ¡Y no permitiré que lo insultes!

El hombre se acercó a paso fuerte de hacia ella, sin embargo Draco la puso tras él.

–Ni un paso más–. Murmuró–. No permitiré que la toque.

Astoria puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Draco y apoyó su frente en a espalda ancha y fuerte.

–¡No seas insolente!- gruñó el viejo–. ¡Astoria, tú vienes conmigo!

–Ella no irá a ninguna parte…

–_Déjalo_…– murmuró ella–. Iré… con él. No pasará nada…

–Astoria…

–Te quiero, Malfoy… y volveré, te lo prometo.

Draco se giró y la miró con los ojos enormes y el corazón en la garganta, Astoria le sonrió esperando poder volver, sabía que lo haría, pero le preocupaba lo que tendría que pasar para eso.

Levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, se puso de puntas y le besó la nariz y luego la boca, Draco la abrazó de la cintura en cuanto sintió sus labios y los apresó con los propios robándole el aliento.

…

Cuando llegó a casa, todo fue el caos.

Su padre comenzó a gritarle cada insulto que la tierra pudo inventar, su madre miraba la escena aterrada, su hermana estaba allí y le suplicaba perdón con la mirada y su perro aullaba desde el patio.

–¡YA BASTA!- gritó ella–. ¡Me vale un comino el _que dirán_! ¡me vale un comino tus malditos amigos! ¡No me importa nada más que Draco!

–¡No voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, Astoria! ¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡Te lo he dado todo!

–¿Y crees que con eso basta?- murmuró ella mirándolo con enojo–. ¡¿Crees que con eso no siento que tengo el peor padre del mundo?- le gritó–. No sabes ni esto… de mi–. Murmuró haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice y pulgar, casi juntándolos–. ¡No tienes la menor puta idea de lo que me pasa! ¡De que amo a Draco Malfoy y no lo voy a dejar de amar porque a ti mierdas se te de la maldita gana!

Y el golpe resonó fuerte. Hizo eco y a ella la tiró al suelo.

La mejilla le ardía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo cuando su ira se concentró en él.

Y lo odió tanto que el vidrió del espejo más cercano se quebró en mil pedazos. Daphne y su madre gimieron aterradas.

–Jamás volverás a verme en lo que quede de tu desgraciada vida–. Murmuró la joven levantándose del cuelo y corriendo escaleras arriba.

–¡Astoria! ¡ASTORIA VEN ACÁ!

Pero ella subió dispuesta a marcharse y no volver. Sabía donde podía estar, tenía un par de lugares para quedarse, pero sólo quería estar en uno.

En uno en el que debió quedarse todo el fin de semana. Y toda la vida posible.

Con varita en mano bajó casi dos horas después, varios baúles la seguían y su pequeño cachorro lo tenía entre sus brazos.

–No irás a ninguna parte–. Murmuró el hombre colocándose frente a la chimenea.

–¿Crees que no sé otros modos de viajar que red flú?- rió con odio caminando hacia la puerta.

–Hay una tormenta eléctrica allí afuera.

–El agua y un par de lucecitas en el cielo no van a detenerme.

–Sería peligroso…– masculló entre dientes, ella lo fulminó.

–Correré el riesgo.

–Astoria.

–Adiós madre, te veré pronto…– murmuró mirando a la mujer que lloraba en una esquina del salón. Luego se giró para mirar a su padre–. No esperes conocer nunca a tus nietos.

Y se marchó.

…

Draco estaba parado frente al alfeizar de la ventana de su apartamento. La lluvia era violenta, los arboles parecían a punto de caer por la brisa estruendosa que hacía silbar contra las ventanas.

Pensaba en Astoria y en el amargo sabor que le había dejado su partida. Quizá no la volvería a ver en semanas, meses si era muy grave.

Y justamente ese día. En el que le dijo que lo quería.

Y él ni siquiera le dijo algo. No sabía que decirle… jamás le habían dicho que le querían. Recuerda aquellas palabras de su madre cuando aún era un niño. Recuerdos casi borrosos que los sumergían en la nostalgia.

Entonces un golpe inseguro en su puerta lo hizo regresar y giró extrañado. Era tarde ya, y no esperaba a nadie.

Aunque Blaise prometió visitarlo pronto y él nunca avisaba.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Y cuando lo hizo, todo dejó de tener sentido.

Astoria estaba en el umbral, empapada de pies a cabeza, con un par de baúles tras ella y una mota blanca y temblorosa entre sus manos que saltó de inmediato al interior del apartamento.

Y ella se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y sollozando en su pecho.

No hicieron falta palabras, él entendió, y el alivio de que estuviese bien y que se quedaría con él lo embargó como nunca creyó que lo haría.

–Está bien… está todo bien…– le aseguró besándole la cabeza–… no permitiré que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir. Te lo prometo–. La apretó de la cintura dejando que ella desahogara su soledad con lágrimas y llanto.

Y más tarde le diría que también él la quiere, que la querrá por mucho tiempo, y si tienen suerte mucho más que una eternidad.

...

Tal vez uno o dos capítulos másv (más bien uno) para el final de este fic cortito ^^. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Y ya saben, pueden decirlo con un lindo comentario :) ¿si? ¿no? :( Ja ja. Bueno, la verdad es que disfruto mucho haciendo esto y algunas veces los comentarios son tan hermosos que siento que podría vivir sólo de éso ^^. ¿No les ha pasado? ¡A que sí!

Un besazo en los cachetes con labial de mamá pintado.

Rosie.


	3. Chapter 3

El resto del día pasó tranquilo. Ella tomó una ducha caliente y él le prestó una camisa de algodón que tenía como pijamas.

La pequeña bola de pelotas, Nikkie, se acurrucó en el sofá de Draco después de que la secaran y hacía soniditos placenteros.

Astoria estaba acurrucada con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Draco, y él le acariciaba las piernas con movimientos delicados.

–¿Le dijiste que no conocería a sus nietos?– Draco rió–. Eso es algo exagerado.

Astoria suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho–. Yo no lo veo así–. El protestó con un sonido pegándola a su cuerpo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos–… está bien, si es algo exagerado…

Draco se inclinó besándole el cuello, estuvieron minutos en silencio, sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos y la calma de sus respiraciones.

–Draco…

–¿Sí?

–Jamás… ¿jamás has pensado en tener hijos?–Le preguntó de repente–. ¡Es decir!–. Se corrigió sacudiendo su cabeza–. No… no conmigo… yo, me refería en general. Sí, en general.

Draco sonrió al verla con las mejillas coloradas y la cara avergonzada.

–Sí, lo he pensado muchas veces–, confesó mirando lejos–. Tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta.

Ella lo miró con el rostro confundido interrogante, él alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué? ¿Tan difícil es de creerlo?– murmuró Draco, ella se alzó de hombros con rostro de disculpa.

–No pareces de ése tipo de personas.

–Pues lo soy… al menos desde que cumplí quince años.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– preguntó confusa y algo nerviosa.

–Fue cuando vi la verdadera realidad de lo que era el señor Tenebroso, y cuando supe que nunca dejaría que mis hijos tuvieran que agachar la cabeza frente a nadie, y menos frente a un mestizo demente–. Draco la miró fijamente–. También me prometí que sería mejor que mi padre, en todos los sentidos.

Astoria asintió entrelazando su mano a la de él y acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos.

–¿Hace cuanto...–murmuró algo incómoda– no ves a tu padre?

–Mucho…–.suspiró–. Desde que terminó la guerra y el fue juzgado.

–¿Nunca lo visitas? ¿Ni siquiera en navidad?–. Él negó sin mirarla.

Se sentía, muy de vez en cuanto, mal por él. Su madre iba pocas veces, pero jamás la acompañaba, nunca le mandaba nada, ni siquiera un _hola_.

–Deberías ir, Draco. Después de todo, es tu padre, no creo que se sienta orgulloso de lo que hizo y las decisiones que tomó.

–Suena muy fácil decirlo, Astoria… pero no sé si esté preparado para mirarlo sin molestarme.

Ella lo miró y le comprendió, sin embargo insistía en que debería, al menos, una vez cada año.

–Es que no lo entiendes…– le explicó–. Yo le rogué que no me obligara a tomar la marca, sobre todo después de que mató a Diggory, no me importaba Potter, por mí que lo matara, pero Diggory no tenía nada que ver en todo eso. Y lo mató.

Astoria lo sintió tensarse y agarrar más fuerte sus manos, ella suspiró y se giró para mirarlo y darle un beso en los labios.

–No tienes que decírmelo…– susurró acariciándola el mentón.

–Necesito decírtelo…, nunca le dije eso a nadie–. Confesó abrazándola a su cuerpo. Ella sintió el corazón darle un vuelco y asintió para que continuara–…Cuando cumplí quince, comenzaron los entrenamientos para recibir la marca–. Hizo un instante de silencio–. Entonces experimenté cosas espeluznantes, Astoria… vi como mataban y torturaban gente por diversión, como reían mientras jugaban con sus sesos y regaban su sangre –… la chica se tapó los ojos estremecida, imaginando aquellas y mil cosas más, no sé cuantas veces vomité recordando el olor de sus intestinos–.Draco acarició sus hombros–.Y me di cuenta, de que lo último que quería, era pertenecer a ese maldito grupo de mortífagos, que quería tener una vida normal, como un adolescente normal. Quería un padre que no le importara ese tipo de cosas, que le importara más como me sentía yo, y supe que quería tener hijos, para darles lo que a mí no me dieron.

Astoria miró al Draco después de que terminara con su relato, él le sonrió y parecía haberse sacado un peso de encima, ella le acarició el cabello, las orejas y el mentón.

–Es comprensible lo que deseas, Draco… después de todo es tu propio deseo el que transferirás a los hijos que algún día tengas.

Él le acarició las mejillas y asintió–. Lo sé, sin embargo… muchas veces me pregunto si podré ser con ellos como lo imagino. Después de todo nunca supe expresarme abiertamente, menos con mi padre juzgándolo todo–. Se explicó levantándose del suelo y levantándola a ella.

–Vamos, debes estar agotada–. Draco la abrazó de la cintura hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, sintiendo sus curvas pegarse a su torso.

–No tanto como para estar contigo un rato más…–susurró besándole los labios con fervor sintiendo como se estremecía bajo sus brazos y se encaminaban a su habitación donde fogosos consumían su pasión, mientras una sarta de gemidos, gruñidos, mordiscos y embestidas los abrumaban, y ellos no hacían más que sujetar sus cuerpos, rozar sus labios, jadear en el oído de su amante, agarrarse de las sábanas y las piernas sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas y sus respiraciones frías y jadeantes chocarse.

Caer sobre ella era electrizantes, consumidor. Estaba agotado físicamente, pero a su lado, su mente jamás descansaba, siempre mirándola sonreírle, sintiendo como lo acariciaba hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente.

–Draco…– lo llamó ella con los ojos cerrados arropándolos con la sábana. Él se acomodó abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

–¿Sí?

–Duerme bien.

–A tus órdenes–. Murmuró hundiendo su cara en los mechones despeinados de la joven–. Yo también te quiero.

…

La vida para ambos cambió aquel día, las semanas se convirtieron en meses bajo aquel techo.

Y aquel sábado sería uno de los mejores, Blaise y Nott llegarían a Malfoy Manior junto con ellos, Narcisa Malfoy tenía preparado un gran asado en el jardín, la comida duraría siglos en terminarse, así que Draco también invitó a su cuñada con su esposo su pequeño hijo.

La señora Malfoy no podía mostrarse más dichosa, su hijo tenía una mirada que jamás había notado en él, y se parecía mucho a la mirada que tenía Lucius Malfoy para ella.

–Astoria–. La llamó mientras ella misma se hacía cargo de la carne sobre la parrilla–. ¿Podrías ayudarme un segundo, querida?

–Claro, señora Malfoy––. Draco se giró y miró a su madre con recelo. La mujer le sonrío pasándole una brocha con la salsa de la carne.

–Draco se ve muy feliz…– comentó mientras le indicaba como condimentarla–… Jamás lo vi tan feliz, y me temo que eres tú quién lo tiene así.

Astoria se giró a mirarla sonrojada y luego miró a Draco que aún miraba a su madre sospechando sus intenciones, luego volvió con la mujer.

–No sé qué decirle, señora Malfoy… también yo soy muy feliz a su lado.

–Lo sé, conozco una mujer enamorada, y querida, tú estás prendada–. Sonrió haciéndola reír con algo de vergüenza–… espero que no sea tan torpe como su padre y sepa hacerte feliz–. Dijo con algo de nostalgia y la rubia no supo con qué responderle ante la incómoda situación–. Sé que él es más listo, no demore tanto en formalizar su noviazgo.

–Señor Malfoy, creo que el impedimento de que lo haga soy yo–. Confesó ruborizada y Narcisa la miró extrañada–… es decir, no yo, sino mi padre… él no quiere que esté con Draco, he tenido que escaparme para estar con él, hace meses que no lo veo–. Se lamentó sintiendo los ojos picarle un poco–. Pero yo siento que lo amo, y que hago lo correcto… y mientras pueda, no voy a dejarlo ir.

Narcisa le sonrió comprensiva y con una fraterna caricia le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja.

–Te comprendo, cariño… y sé que no ha de ser fácil para tu padre que estés con la familia más ensuciada del Mundo Mágico…

–Yo no los veo así, señora Malfoy, cualquiera comete errores pero no significa…

–Pero eso no le importa a los demás–. La interrumpió con una sonrisa melancólica–. El mundo se mueve por dinero y fama, dinero tenemos pero fama… no una muy buena.

–Creo que Draco se siente culpable porque haya peleado con mi padre, pero mi lugar está a su lado…– le confesó–. Puedo sentirlo…

–Entonces no lo dejes ir, y no permitas que él te deje ir… porque te ama, lo veo en sus ojos. Pero a veces los Malfoy meten la pata por sus idioteces y creencias absurdas–. Astoria rió mirándola con agradecimiento–. Pero ya ve con él, y no le digas nada que ya dirá que soy una chismosa. Anda…– ella asintió y corrió hacia Draco que levantó una ceja interrogante.

–¿De qué hablabas con mi madre?

–De nada… me enseñaba como preparar la salsa para condimentar la carne.

–Sí, como si te lo fuera a creer–. Le sonrió y besó sus labios con suavidad, ella se agarró de su cuello evitando caer al suelo, sintiendo como él deslizaba sus anchas manos por su estrecha espalda y bajaba hasta su cintura.

–Aquí no…– murmuró ella cuando empezó a besarle el cuello.

–Donde yo quiera lo haré, chiquilla–… susurró con voz ronca pegándola más a su cuerpo, haciéndola retener un gemido.

–Estamos en casa de tu madre, Draco… además, frente a todos.

–Eres una testaruda–. Se separó mirándola a sus ojos azules profundos–. Vamos a comer antes de que te coma a ti.

Astoria rió y se dejó llevar por la mano del joven hasta donde los elfos repartían comida a diestra y siniestra.

Después de un rato todos estaban sentados en la sala de la mansión, tomando un poco de Whiskey y refrescos. El bebé de Daphne caminaba tambaleándose pues aquel día había aprendido finalmente a mover sus piernecitas sin caer tan seguido, así que nadie había podido detenerlo y había recorrido un millón de veces el pasillo y la sala, también el comedor había sido invadido por sus tiernas piernecitas.

–John, ven aquí– lo llamó Astoria estirando su brazos, el niño sonrió mostrando el único diente que tenía y que aún no terminaba de crecer y caminó torpemente hacia ella–. Estate quieto un segundo ¿sí?

El pequeño sonrío con descaro y se giró reanudando su marcha.

–Esta noche caerá rendido como un saquito de harina–. Comentó Narcisa mirándolo con adoración–. Está muy lindo, Daphne querida.

–Muchas gracias, señora Malfoy, seguro que usted también tendrá unos muy lindos, ¿No Draco…–miró al rubio y luego a su hermana–…Astoria?

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y se sonrojaron hasta la médula mirando a la muchacha con expresión de sorpresa y reproche.

–¡Tendrán los niños más lindos de todo el Mundo Mágico!– Narcisa dio una palmada con entusiasmo y ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir y cuando la atención se desenfocó de ellos, se sonrieron en secreto con nerviosismo y sin darse cuenta sujetaron y apretaron sus manos entrelazándolas con un sentimiento nuevo dentro de su pecho.

O.O.O.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Astoria anunció que iría a dormir pues estaba cansada, pero el muchacho no la dejó marcharse agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola a sus caderas donde ella sintió un prominente bulto.

–¡Draco!– exclamó sorprendido– ¿Hace cuanto qué…? ¡No habrás tenido _esto_ en casa de tu madre! ¿o, sí?

–Me controlé para no secuestrarte en el armario de escobas, pero ya no puedo librarme… ni _tú_.

Ella se giró mirándolo con una pícara sonrisa. Draco aplastó sus labios suavemente a los de ella, sumergiéndola en un dulce mareo y cosquillas en el vientre y su mano subió por debajo del vestido de la joven, rozando sus caderas y apoderándose de su estómago y espalda.

–Draco…– susurró pegando sus labios al hombro del rubio. Él lo tomó como el permiso para permitirle hacer y deshacer en su apartamento, en el que ya era de los dos.

La recostó sobre la mullida alfombra despojándola del vestido y zapatos, quitándose el mismo lo que cubría su cuerpo, Astoria le sacó todo lo que pudo hasta que al fin quedaron ambos desnudos y él se deslizó entre sus pliegues haciéndola gemir descaradamente.

Estaba tan estrecha y especialmente colorada que fue un delicioso y placentero martirio hacerla acabar un par de veces allí mismo con sutiles movimiento de caderas. Él mismo la levantó y la condujo a su habitación donde se encerraron en la ducha continuando con el fogoso encuentro.

Ella jadeó sentándose a horcadas sobre él mirándolo con los ojos negros, Draco la tomó con delicadeza de la cintura y ella descendió besándole los labios y rodeándolo con su calidad, ambos gimieron en respuesta.

–Oh…– gimió ella moviéndose con suavidad sobre él, Draco la atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciéndola recostarse sobre este, acariciándole con súbita ternura la espalda pequeña y dorada, ella gimió cuando ambos empezaron a delirar con el roce de sus cuerpos y el sudor a emanar en sus pieles. Pero Draco no quiso terminar con ella en ése momento tampoco, la tomó de nuevo sin importar que aún los restos de aquel clímax la contrajeran y la tumbó sobre la cama. Allí se dedicó a besarle el cuerpo entero, rozando con sus labios los senos maravillosos y perfectos que ella poseía, adorando sus costillas y su ombligo, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo, saboreando su vientre y el lugar donde quería planear algún día tener una pequeña criatura sólo de ambos.

Y entró en ella de nuevo...

El mundo explotó, giró, se contrajo y el cielo se les vino encima a ambos. Gimieron, jadearon y al finalizar se abrazaron sin sentir el frío de las noches de agosto. Y pensar que todo había empezado en una helada mañana de enero.

o.o.o.o

Draco se levantó incómodo de que el sol se encargara de empañarle la vista. Sintió el cuerpo menudo de Astoria sobre el suyo con sus manos entrelazadas e inconscientemente eso lo hizo sonreír. Con el mayor sigilo que una serpiente podría tener se deslizó entre las sábanas saliendo de la cama, cubriéndola a ella con la frazada de plumas, luego salió del cuarto para preparar su café matutino.

Sin embargo unos fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

Curioso y confundido se dirigió a la sala poniéndose primero el pantalón de pijama. Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande.

–Vaya, creí que ya había olvidado el nombre de Astoria–. Murmuró con desprecio al hombre que tenía en frente. El mayor de la dinastía de los Greengrass estaba de pie altanero en la puerta de su apartamento, a su lado un joven castaño y alto que no tendría más de veinte años lo acompañaba con recelo.

–¿Dónde está mi hija?– preguntó clara y pausadamente con una voz amenazante que Draco no pasó de largo, pero lejos de temer que le hiciese algo a él, temió porque lo que le haría a ella. Sin dudas no dejaría que la tocara ni la apartara de su lado, no lo volvería a hacer, Astoria significaba mucho más de lo que quería aceptar, se había convertido en un mísero dependiente de su presencia contigua.

Pero no llegó a imaginar cuánto daño el hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de regresarla a su lado.

…

Hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis? Primero que todo ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Gracias por su paciencia ya sé que he demorado horrores pero tengo la cabeza en mil sitios a la vez y aunque no lo crean tengo unos fics más sobre mi espalda y en la cabeza que no me atrevo a subirlos porque no sé cuándo podré actualizarlos si lo hago, por ahora termino este, un par más y veo si los monto ¿vale?

¡Gracias por leer!, y el próximo capítulo conoceremos un secreto de Astoria que podría afectar o fortalecer su relación con Draco, no se emocionen porque el acompañante de Greengrass no es ningún amigo.

Sé que este está especialmente corto pero no podía decir más nada si quiero causar el efecto _curiosidad mortífera _pero creo que ya lo comprendera vosotros también.

Nos leemos! Un beso grandototote digno del elefante marrón Melvin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sin embargo unos fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención._

_Curioso y confundido se dirigió a la sala poniéndose primero el pantalón de pijama. Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande._

_–Vaya, creí que ya había olvidado el nombre de Astoria–. Murmuró con desprecio al hombre que tenía en frente. El mayor de la dinastía de los Greengrass estaba de pie altanero en la puerta de su apartamento, a su lado un joven castaño y alto que no tendría más de veinte años lo acompañaba con recelo._

_–¿Dónde está mi hija?– preguntó clara y pausadamente con una voz amenazante que Draco no pasó de largo, pero lejos de temer que le hiciese algo a él, temió porque lo que le haría a ella. Sin dudas no dejaría que la tocara ni la apartara de su lado, no lo volvería a hacer, Astoria significaba mucho más de lo que quería aceptar, se había convertido en un mísero dependiente de su presencia contigua._

_Pero no llegó a imaginar cuánto daño el hombre estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de regresarla a su lado._

_…_

–– ¿Qué hace aquí?–– preguntó con frialdad y el hombre arremetió en la estancia, pasando sin ser invitado, el muchacho que lo acompañaba entró tras él.

––¿Dónde está, Astoria?–– volvió a preguntar con rostro furibundo.

––Está en la habitación–– respondió entre dientes y controlándose para no golpearle.

––¿¡Y qué esperas para llamarla!

––Está dormida, y yo no la pienso despertar, tampoco dejaré que usted lo haga.

––¡Muchacho insolente!–– gruñó Greengrass y quiso golpearlo con su bastón pero Draco detuvo el golpe sujetándolo con firmeza.

––Usted está en _mi_ casa, es usted el insolente, y si no se marcha ahora tendré que llamar a seguridad.

––A mí no me vas a venir con eso–– rió con ironía–– Quiero hablar con mi hija ¡Llámala!

––Pues tendrá que esperar a que ella despierte para poder hacerlo. No puede entrar a la mi casa y pretender que la llame porque se le de la gana–– gruñó marchándose a la habitación y cuando el hombre quiso seguirlo por el pasillo una fuerza lo empujó de regreso a la sala.

Draco sonrió satisfecho al ver que su encantamiento protector había funcionado y caminó hacia su habitación, donde Astoria estaba aún acurrucada en las sábanas respirando pausadamente.

Se deslizó entre las sábanas sin despertarla y la abrazó cerrando los ojos también. Ése hombre tendría que esperar si quería hablar con ella.

Sin embargo la sintió moverse tímidamente pasando una de sus manos por la espalda del chico y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del joven, dejándole un pequeño beso matutino.

Draco sonrió acariciándole la cintura por encima de la sábana.

––Tory…–– la llamó con ternura y ella se aferró aún más a su cuello sonriendo, casi nunca la llamaba así, pero cuando lo hacía era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

––¿Qué?–– le preguntó con voz ronca.

––Tu padre está aquí.

––¿Qué?–– repitió esta vez asombrada, mirándolo con angustia–– ¿cómo que mi padre está aquí? ¿Qué quiere?

––¿Qué más va a querer, Astoria? Hablar contigo.

Ella lo miró aterrada y al instante siguiente se cubrió con la sábana.

––Dile que no estoy–– dijo con la voz ahogada por las sábanas. Draco rió.

––Astoria–– zarandeó el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola carcajear––Vamos, quiero que se largue antes de que haga explotar el departamento.

Astoria se quitó la sábana y lo miró con una sonrisa.

––Pero me acompañas.

–– ¿Crees que iba a dejar que tu padre volviera a golpearte?

Ella suspiró.

––No creo que se atreva de nuevo.

––No correré el riesgo.

O.O.O

Demoraron casi una hora para salir, Astoria intentó bañarse con tranquilidad pero Draco se metió en la ducha interrumpiendo su aseo y su cordura, por lo que cuando salieron el padre de la joven estaba enojado y miraba hacia el pasillo todo el tiempo.

–– ¡Astoria!–– exclamó cuando ella cruzó el umbral.

––Padre–– respondió apretando la mandíbula, Draco entrelazó su mano a la de ella–– ¿Qué haces aquí?

––Tratando de hacerte caer en razón–– apretó sus puños y miró hacia el sofá que le daba la espalda a los jóvenes, allí estaba sentado el castaño–– ¿Terence?

Astoria abrió los ojos de par en par y giró su cabeza hacia el joven castaño, éste se levantó y la miró fijamente.

––Astoria, yo quería…

–– ¿Qué haces aquí?–– lo interrumpió ella retrocediendo unos pasos y apretando más la mano de Draco, el rubio pudo notar que ella tenía los ojos húmedos y mantenía una expresión de terror. Terence la miró frotándose las manos y trato de acercarse–– No des un solo paso más–– miró a su padre y las lágrimas que trataba de retener saltaron de sus ojos–– ¿cómo pudiste? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerlo?

––Lloraste casi un año después de que se separaron. Es obvio que lo amas–– murmuró y ella apretó con más fuerza todavía la mano del rubio y este estuvo a punto de quejarse.

–– ¿Quién te dijo que lloraba por él? ¡NUNCA LLORÉ POR ÉL Y JAMÁS LO HARÉ!––Gritó a todo pulmón haciéndolos sobresaltar, Draco la agarró de la cintura pues parecía que en cualquier momento se saltaría a golpearlo, Astoria se giró a mirar al otro muchacho–– ¿Cómo puedes mirarme después de todo lo que pasó? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desgraciado y pretender volver? ¿No te quedó claro que no quiero verte en mi vida?

––Yo sólo… Astoria yo en verdad quería hablar contigo…

––No me importa lo que tengas que decir–– susurró secándose las lágrimas–– no te voy a perdonar nunca. No voy a olvidar lo que nos hiciste nunca.

––Por favor, sólo un minuto.

––No–– su voz era calma pero cortante, miró a Draco con los ojos aún cristalinos y le pidió: –– por favor sácalos de aquí… por favor.

Y se marchó a la habitación, pasando el umbral que la protegía de los gritos de su padre, Draco hizo lo que le pidió con gusto, aunque el hombre no dejara de gritar y llamare a su hija, Terence se marchó sin protestar y se veía algo pálido y preocupado.

Luego se quedó unos segundos, pensando en lo que Astoria había dicho, _¿Qué era lo que no le perdonaría nunca? ¿Qué le había hecho?_

Caminó hacia el cuarto y la escuchó llorar. Cuando entró ella estaba abrazada a una almohada, le daba la espalda y estaba cubierta por la sábana. Draco caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, ella de inmediato dejó de llorar y pareció avergonzada.

––No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Puso su mano grande en el hombro de la joven acariciándola con ternura, ella se estremeció.

––Tal vez sea hora de decírselo a alguien.

Astoria se giró sin levantarse y le pidió que se recostara a su lado con la mano.

––Abrázame–– le pidió y el muchacho la envolvió en sus brazos acunándola en su pecho. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo y enterró su cara en el cuello de Draco–– Cuando estaba en sexto, Terence y yo ya llevábamos dos años saliendo. Por supuesto, a esas alturas ya ninguno era virgen, mi primera vez fue con él, claro que… eso fue en quinto.

Draco asintió hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de la chica, dejándole un beso en ése lugar.

––Pero en sexto… ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperábamos–– la voz se le quebró y ella se aferró más a su cuerpo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas–– me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso y asustada se lo dije. Él me dijo que todo estaría bien, que me haría el test y ya veríamos después.

Draco tensó un poco sus músculos, _por eso me preguntó si alguna vez había deseado tener hijos_.

––El test resultó positivo–– sollozó con angustia–– estaba espantada, tenía mucho miedo… pero pensé en Terence, lo amaba tanto… y había una cosita creciendo dentro de mí–– la voz se quebró y ella se cubrió la boca con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

––¿Qué pasó… con el bebé, Astoria?

La muchacha gimió y abrió sus labios hablando casi sin voz.

––Cuando le dije a Terence, él se puso histérico. Me dijo que era mi culpa haberme embarazado, que ése bebé no debía nacer–– se vio interrumpida por el temblor de su garganta y tomó unos segundo antes de hablar otra vez–– Le pedí que entendiera que no era mi culpa, que ambos teníamos esa responsabilidad, pero él me dijo que debíamos hacer algo para que no naciera, para que nadie lo supiera nunca.

Astoria tembló y Draco sintió rabia con Terence y con Astoria por dejarse convencer.

––Le dije que no lo dejaría, que si no quería responder por el bebé lo cuidaría yo sola–– susurró–– él se fue y no me habló durante días. Estaba segura de que se le pasaría, de que era sólo la impresión porque estaba convencida de que él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido, iba a preguntar qué había pasado entonces pero ella continuó.

––Algunos días después hubo salida a Hogsmade y el lunes siguiente él se sentó a mi lado en el desayuno. Me dijo que todo estaría bien, que comiera todo lo que me había puesto en el plato y me sirvió un vaso entero de jugo de calabaza––la joven cargó su voz con rabia y dolor––creí que en verdad todo iría bien. Entonces me comí todo el desayuno pensando en que era todo para mi pequeña cosita y que algún día seríamos una familia–– los sollozos volvieron a ella–– pero al levantarme de la mesa y caminar unos cuantos metros empecé a sentirme mal. Me dolía mucho el estómago y no eran náuseas comunes.

Draco agarró la sábana con fuerza y tensó los músculos de su rostro.

––Estaba sangrando. Era mucha sangre y me mareé al verla escurrirse por mis piernas. Lo único que oí antes de desmayarme fue la voz de él a mis espaldas diciendo que ahora todo estaría bien–– ella respiraba agitadamente y parecía contener la rabia que sentía por el muchacho–– cuando desperté Madame Pompfrey me dijo que había sufrido una pérdida, Terence sonreía a un lado como si fuese un alivio escucharla. Sabía que había sido él, el jugo estaba un poco más agrio de lo normal y yo estaba perfectamente antes del desayuno.

––Terminaste con él, supongo…

––Quise… pero me sentía tan mal conmigo misma, tan culpable, y él era el único que sabía lo que me había pasado, con él al menos no me sentía sola. Pero después, cuando el dolor se aminoró, supe que tenía que dejarlo, no lo amaba más y era más que obvio que él no me amaba a mí. No opuso resistencia, se alzó de hombros y se marchó. Fue mi perdición. Lloraba a mi bebé todas las noches, contaba los meses y las posibles fechas en las que habría de nacer. Aún cuento cuantos años tendría…–– sollozó y empezó a temblar–– Me volví adicta al Whiskey de fuego… bebía hasta desmayarme, mi madre tuvo que internarme una vez en una clínica para alcohólicos. Lo dejé después de un tiempo… pero aún escondía algunas botellas en el ático. Fue cuando empecé a trabajar para la revista, cuando mi interés por ti se volvió más fuerte pues la guerra recién había finalizado. No pude volver a haber el amor con nadie más… hasta ahora. Eres la segundo persona a la que me he entregado. Fue por eso que te pregunté ese día lo de tener hijos… aún guardo la esperanza de tenerlos, así sea madre soltera.

––Los tendrás, Astoria. Yo también ansío tenerlos, y creo que lo único que estaba esperando era a la madre indicada––confesó abrazándola más fuerte.

_––¿Estabas?––_ lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

––Creo que la he encontrado.

Astoria sonrío y lo abrazó con sus tiernos brazos dejando caer las pocas lágrimas de dolor que aún guardaba dentro, y las de felicidad que empezaban a emanar.

Después de un rato la joven se recostó en su pecho acariciándole el tórax con movimientos circulares.

––Deberías visitar a tu padre, Draco.

Él la miró extrañado sin saber a qué venía aquello.

––Piensa en cómo ha de sentirse él, habiéndolos puesto en peligro mientras lo que trataba era pintarles un mundo mejor.

––Hay errores que no se olvidan, Astoria.

––Creo que él lo sabe muy bien. Estoy segura de que se arrepiente y le duele eso tanto como a ti. Piensa en si a ti te hubiese pasado… sé que tu abuelo no era alguien extremadamente cariñoso.

––No lo era–– aceptó con una sonrisa–– pero eso no justifica…

––¿Crees que si tu padre hubiese nacido en casa de los Weasley hubiese hecho lo mismo?

Draco confundido esperó a que prosiguiera.

––No… porque los habrían criado con mentalidades diferentes. Hubiera sido fiel a las creencias de que todos somos iguales y jamás habría estado en el bando de tú-sabes-quién. Fue la forma y los ideales con los que lo criaron, y con los que te criaron a ti.

Astoria hablaba como si aquello fuera una lección importante.

––Debes ir… es buena época, el océano está más calmado y el viaje sería menos turbulento.

Draco suspiró y la abrazó un poco.

––No lo sé… no creo…

––Sólo una vez, habla con él sólo una vez…––le pidió–– si decides no perdonarlo lo entenderé, pero dale una última oportunidad, no sabes cuándo se pueda marchar y no habrás dicho muchas cosas…es mejor que le hables cuando esté vivo que llorarle cuando ya no pueda escucharte.

O.o.O.

Astoria logró convencerlo de visitar a su padre diciéndoselo casi todo un mes hasta que el decidió que tal vez no era tan mala idea.

La rubia le había dado tres barras de chocolates por si los dementores le afectaban demasiado y su madre le dio una canasta con víveres que debería llevarle a su padre.

Le sudaban las manos, estaba en el lugar más frío y despiadado del mundo mágico, un lugar donde pudo haber estado mucho tiempo.

Pálido subió acompañado por un guardia ––que por suerte no era dementor–– y lo llevaría hacia la celda de su padre.

Cuando entró, Lucius le daba la espalda ignorando su presencia. Puso la canastilla en el suelo de la estancia y fue lo que llamó la atención de su padre, Lucius se giró a ver quién estaba en su celda.

–– ¿Draco?––lo miró como si este hubiera enloquecido–– ¿qué haces aquí?–– se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando a su hijo, Draco estaba inexpresivo, su padre estaba mejor de lo que esperaba, y en cierto sentido, eso lo alivió. Lucius sorprendido y nervioso tuvo un ataque de pánico––Tú nunca vienes… ¿Es tu madre? ¿Le paso algo a Narcissa?––Draco se quedó callado al ver a su padre descompuesto, jamás lo vio tan nervioso–– ¡Draco! ¡Contéstame!

––M–mi madre está bien…––Lo miraba sorprendido, Lucius pareció relajarse y se sentó en una banca de la prisión–– He sido yo… quién ha venido a–– dudó unos segundos––…verte.

Lucius levantó su cabeza y espero expectante a lo que su hijo le diría. Draco tomó asiento frente a él y le miró con los labios apretados durante varios segundos, era raro, extraño, incómodo… se frotó las manos y decidió empezar por el inicio.

––Conocí… mejor dicho, estoy con una chica–– le dijo mirándolo a los ojos–– Astoria Greengrass… su padre a tratado impedir nuestra relación a toda cosa. Pero yo…–– suspiró con el corazón acelerado–– yo la amo, padre.

Lucius Malfoy miró a su hijo totalmente sorprendido. Jamás creyó que lo escucharía confesarle algo así… él nunca fue un buen confidente. Sonrió pues al menos su hijo aún lo consideraba para decirle ese tipo de cosas.

––Fue ella quién me convenció para venir aquí… no lo hubiera hecho sino me hubiese convencido–– confesó y por primera vez se sintió culpable de no haber visitado a su padre nunca–– Me cuesta bastante no enojarme cuando pienso en lo que nos metiste a mamá y a mí–– Draco observó el rostro compungido de su padre y la garganta se le hizo un nudo.

––Lo sé, Draco… tampoco yo me lo he perdonado.

––Mamá te extraña mucho–– confesó mirando hacia el techo, el hombre se tensó–– no deja de hablar de ti, ni de decirme que te comprenda un poco más… ella te ama, padre ¿lo sabes?

––Lo sé. También yo la amo.

–– ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?–– le reclamó en un murmullo, la voz le temblaba un poco, jamás le había reclamado a su padre nada.

––Porque creía que sería lo mejor para ti y tu madre. Cuando naciste, lo único que pensé fue que debía mantenerte lejos de los _Sangresucia_ y mestizos, por eso no salí de los mortífagos cuando pude.

Draco lo miró con lástima y se levantó de su asiento.

––Fue una la peor decisión que tomé–– confesó Lucius–– No sabes cómo me arrepiento, Draco. Cada día que paso en esta celda, cada día sin tu madre y sin ti.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa. Su padre nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, siempre mantenía una actitud fría y siniestra desde que tiene memoria, y ahora decía cosas que parecían demasiado cursis para alguien como él. El hombre rió al ver su expresión.

––Cuando estás rodeado de dementores y ratas, tienes que buscar un escape… o acabas enloqueciendo.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio sonreír de esa manera, que veía en sus ojos calidez.

Sonrió también.

…

…

Se acercaba octubre y el frío del otoño.

Astoria estaba sentada frente a la chimenea con un saco de lana gruesa, unas pantuflas de conejo, una taza de chocolate, un libro en mano yy una gruesa colcha cubriéndola.

––¿Astoria?

––¿Sí?–– contestó sin despegar su vista del libro.

––No estamos en la Antártida.

Ella lo miró mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate.

––Tengo mucho frío–– se alzó de hombros y el joven se sentó a su lado abrazándola de la cintura.

––Ya veo…

––¿Vienes de ver a tu madre?–– le preguntó fijando nuevamente su vista en el libro.

––Sí.

––¿Algo nuevo?

––No… mi padre está igual, ella dice que se ve mejor desde que fui a verlo. Ha preguntado mucho por nosotros y si volveré.

Astoria recuesta su cabeza en el pecho del rubio en inhala su aroma masculino, fresco.

El corazón se acelera cuando lo siente acariciar sus hombros.

Era tranquilidad y armonía cuando estaban juntos. Draco recostó su cabeza en la de ella y aspiró su aroma dulce y reconfortante, un abrazo demoledor, una caricia de sus labios y terminaría con un sofá desparramado.

––Espera––murmuró Draco cuando ella hundió las manos en su espalda––iba a decirte algo…

––¿Qué?–– sonrió con picardía y los ojos oscuros acariciando su espalda, él perdió el habla unos segundos.

––Ah…––balbuceó––… yo hablé con mi padre. Y tú…–– se vio interrumpido por un beso en el cuello un suave roce de sus cuerpos––_maldición_, Astoria…–– ella rió un poco–– has estado mucho… _mucho…_–– susurró cerrando los ojos, dejando que ella tocara su torso, carraspeó–– Astoria, en verdad intento…_oh––_gruñó cuando ella bajo las manos a su pantalón.

––Tendrás que hablarme después–– murmuró sensualmente en su oídos–– estoy muy, _muy_ ocupada ahora.

––_Mierda…_

..

…

.

––Tory…––murmuró agotado, ella se recostó en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

––¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?–– murmuró abrazándolo.

––Que deberías hablar con tu padre, arreglar las cosas.

––¿Te has vuelto loco?–– lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

––Apuesto a que tu padre no sabe lo que me contaste–– ella suspiró.

––Eso es obvio…

––Quizá deberías decírselo–– opinó acariciándole la línea de su costado con los dedos–– después de todo, sabrá la razón por la que terminaste con él.

––¿Y de qué me serviría eso?

––Es tu padre, Astoria–– razonó.

––Ya, enserio… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre que ahora piensas distinto?

Él se alzó de hombros mirando el rostro interrogante de la chica.

––Tu padre está cometiendo uno de los peores errores de su vida ¿Vas a dejarlo que continúe?

Astoria abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

––Yo nunca lo… había pensado así…

––Pues lo es, y él aún no se ha dado cuenta. Apresúrate antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

..

..

Astoria llegó aquella tarde noviembre con el rostro serio y actitud serena. Draco la observó quitarse las botas de invierno y la gabardina de cuero, quedando cubierta por unas medias purpuras que llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla y un vestido marrón que llegaba un poco más arriba de las medias.

Se sacó los guantes y la boina púrpura y se sentó en sofá exhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

––No te fue muy bien ¿o, sí?

––En realidad me fue mejor de lo que pensaba–– lo miró y él se apoyó en la pared cruzando sus brazos–– Pero sigue siendo intolerable a ti–– ambos sonrieron.

––Bueno… ya eso era mucho pedir.

––Pero… me ha invitado a la fiesta de navidad que da todos los años en Noche Buena.

Draco la miró expectante, y apretó los labios evitando hacer una pregunta de la cual no quería saber la respuesta, pues era bastante obvia.

––Le he dicho que iré–– Astoria esquivó la mirada del rubio mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones y recostó su espalda en este.

––Es razonable–– suspiró mirando hacia el techo–– es tu familia.

––Draco yo… de verdad quería... intenté persuadirlo pero…

––No importa, Tory, no suelo celebrar las navidades, ni siquiera decoro.

––¿Por qué?–– le preguntó extrañada y con el ceño fruncido, Draco la miró con rostro de incredulidad.

––¿De verdad no lo sabes? Vaya, yo creí que eras la experta en Los Malfoy aquí.

––Draco––le reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

––Vale, pero es un poco obvio ¿no? Mi padre nunca fue una persona de sentimientos, y sí… me daban muchos regalos, hacían cenas ostentosas, pero era un disfraz, jamás nos sentamos _unidos por espíritu navideño_ o algo así.

Astoria lo miró unos segundos con ternura y luego le sonrió.

––No importa, yo te enseñaré cuál es el verdadero espíritu navideño.

––¿Ah, sí?–– la joven se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el chico con una sonrisa descarada, se sentó rodeando la cintura del joven con sus piernas y dándole un beso en los labios.

––Sí…

..

.

..

Aquella tarde de 24 de diciembre, Draco caminaba perezosamente hacia las chimeneas del Ministerio. Observaba los lugares llenos de muérdagos y adornos navideños, no era rabia, _era nostalgia_ lo que sentía al verlos.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú de un pequeño paquete y se lanzó dentro de la chimenea.

Sin embargo cuando Draco entró en su departamento, sus ojos quedaron cegados por un resplandor casi doloroso.

Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que su casa era presa de Santa Claus y sus malditos elfos domésticos, o gnomos… lo que fuera era igual.

––¿Qué rayos…?–– observó el árbol de navidad frondoso y casi grotesco en una esquina, adornado hasta la última rama con guirnaldas, esferas y otras cosas absurdas.

––¿Draco?–– escuchó desde la habitación, Astoria salió vestida con un vestido rojo y largo, un escote se abría en su espalda parecido al que tenía la primera vez que hablaron, en la fiesta de la mansión de su padre.

Draco observó la curva de sus senos que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, la maravillosa cintura de la joven y su cabello lacio y dorado cayendo largo y majestuoso.

––¿Qué es esto?–– preguntó mirando a su alrededor

––¿No te gusta?–– por un momento la voz de Astoria sonó nerviosa y desilusionada, Draco cambió de inmediato su rostro sorprendido a una sonrisa.

––Nunca había decorado mi casa, no se ve tan mal.

Astoria sonrió aliviada y le dedico una tierna mirada.

––Me pareció lindo hacerlo.

––¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de tu padre así?––preguntó cuando ella le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina.

––¿Te desagrada el vestido?–– preguntó abriendo la nevera y sacando un enorme platón con dulce de leche.

––Mmm…––gruñó––… muy escotado.

––Tenía uno así cuando nos conocimos.

––Precisamente por eso.

Astoria rió tomando una cucharada del dulce se la metió en la boca.

––Esto está delicioso…–– susurró sacando esta vez una gelatina multicolores.

––¿Qué es todo esto?–– preguntó mirando la alacena repleta de comida navideña.

––Tu madre lo ha mandado.

––¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella va a venir?–– Astoria negó con la cabeza––¿Entonces por qué…?

––¿No creerías que te quedarías solito y sin un gramo de comida?

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada haciéndola reír.

––Vaya, pero que mal concepto tienes de mí–– se acercó a él, lo abrazó rodeando su cuello con los brazos, él rodeó su cintura con las manos.

––Por supuesto que no–– sonrió–– Astoria.

––¿Sí?

––Dime una cosa–– ella asintió mirándolo con curiosidad–– Qué hacen dos medias rojas y una pequeña colgadas en la chimenea.

Astoria soltó una carcajada apoyando su frente en el pecho del joven.

––No puedo creer que lo arruinaras ¡Se supone que lo notarías cuando estuviera a punto de irme!

––¿De qué estás hablando?–– preguntó impaciente––Astoria, no me gusta esperar.

––Pues estás condenado a esperar mucho.

––Astoria.

––Es la verdad–– sonrió–– también es verdad que no iré a cenar hoy con mi padre.

––¿Qué?–– el muchacho se alejó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, Astoria caminó hacia la chimenea y tomó la media más pequeña.

––No podía dejarte sólo… menos hoy.

––Te dije que no celebro la navidad.

––Pues ahora no la pasarás de largo nunca–– ella se volteó con la pequeña media en sus manos y lo miró a los ojos–– Porque estoy embarazada.

También esa vez sintió miedo, pero era un miedo ditinto, era el miedo de no saber si era el momento indicado o si él pensara eso, pero esta feliz, porque esta vez no habrían problemas, porque él también quería tener hijos.

Draco la miró pasmado, no tenía voz, Astoria sonrió.

––Ahora sabrás que noticias nuevas decirle a tu padre mañana ¿no? Lo sé desde hace unos días, pero no había querido decírtelo, es mi regalo de navidad.

Ella se acercó al árbol y sacó un pequeño sobre que dictaba _Draco_.

––Se supone que lo abrirías y de adentro saldría un pergamino–– lo abrió sacando un pergamino que decía _Felicidades, papá_––y te enterarías.

Draco recibió el pergamino y lo miró con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes, luego levantó su cabeza y miró a Astoria con los ojos brillantes pero aún no se podía mover de donde estaba.

Astoria sonrió comprendiéndolo y se abrazó a él sintiendo su corazón acelerado golpearle el pecho.

––Fue una sorpresa maravillosa para mí también–– confesó rozando su nariz con la de él–– Y ahora tendremos un bebé–– los ojos de la joven se nublaron un tanto y sonrió–– lo deseaba tanto…

Draco la abrazó levantándola un poco del suelo, aún tembloroso y le besó el cuello.

––Te amo–– el aire le faltaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Había una criatura, un bebé creciendo dentro de ella, de los dos.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó un poco más.

––Creo que deberías bajarme, el bebé se asfixia.

Draco la bajó de inmediato y le agarró el rostro con las manos, besándole los labios, hundiendo su alma en los pulmones de ella.

Fue la mejor navidad que alguien pudo tener. Llena de besos y caricias, de susurros bajo la luz de la luna, nombres de niños y medias miniatura.

….

..

…

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que el final es un poco navideño pero debo admitir que la idea principal era terminarlo el veinticuatro de diciembre, siento mucho la demora.

Un beso.

Glor.


End file.
